Life Changes
by Dreamsinlilac
Summary: Huge changes have taken place in the five years that Agatha Cackle has been in prison. Now that she's free her mind is set on two things, getting what she considers to be hers and more importantly, revenge on the people who have kept it from her. The fact that Amelia & Constance now have more at stake? Well, that plays into her plan nicely. Part of the "A Life" universe.
1. Freedom

**A/N: It's hard to give any warnings without spoiling the story but just a heads up there may be a couple of potentially disturbing scenes. However, this is a one of those more challenging stories that's been in the back of my mind for a long time so I do hope you stick with me.**

It was a typical late August day, sunny and warm with the scent of summer still in the air. Not everywhere though, there was one part of the country that no matter what the season the sky was always gloomy and dull and the atmosphere foreboding.

"It is today isn't it? We didn't get it wrong did we?"

"Stop fretting, I have the letter right here, it's today. Wait, here she comes."

Agatha Cackle stepped into the fresh air and squinted as she tried to adjust to a light which to her was far too bright after the dullness of prison.

Magic in it's purest form was centred around peace and governed by strict magical laws. As a result the penalty for breaking these laws was what the Magical Councils deemed 'harsh but necessary'. Far from the non magical prisons that Agatha had heard of where people had access to all manner of luxuries, magical penal institutions were designed to rehabilitate and drive the offenders towards a better life.

They may not have known it but yet again, they had failed in their goal to rehabilitate this particular witch.

As she pushed her glasses further up the bridge of her nose Agatha's vision improved slightly and she could just make out two figures in the near distance.

"Hello ladies.", she barked as she thrust the bag containing her meagre possessions towards Betty.

"It's good to see you Agatha.", Millicent murmured. Part of her had been dreading this day since her own release three months beforehand but the other part was relieved that their leader was back. Agatha was tougher, she was more strategic, had more connections. Without her, Millicent and Betty, well they never quite knew what to do.

"We've missed you.", Betty simpered, wincing as she saw the glare cast in her direction.

"Well, you've had these three months without me haven't you?"

Both women cringed at Agatha's words. They had been released on the original date their sentences had ended whereas Agatha, due to her inability to keep out of trouble had served extra time.

Seeing that she was already doing what she had set out to do by rattling her companions, Agatha took charge, "Come on, let's see what hovel you've found for us to stay in. Let's get out of here, this place is giving me the creeps."

Then, taking the broomstick that was handed to her, she set off without a backwards glance at the prison that had been her home for the previous five years.

Twenty minutes later she was looking around the derelict cottage her sidekicks had commandeered. To be fair she had expected worse, in fact they had lived in much worse over the years.

"It will do.", she muttered. "We won't be here for too long anyway."

"What was that Agatha?", Millicent asked.

"Nothing. So can I take it from your letters that your research has been going well?"

Over the previous three months Millicent and Betty had been very busy indeed doing exactly what Agatha had asked of them before they left prison. Knowing the screws read all the letters that came in they hadn't shared anything yet but over three cups of fermented pond scum there was no reason to hold back."

"Married to Drill you say, hmm, now that _is_ interesting." Agatha knocked back the last of her drink and held the mug out for another.

"And they have children, three we think. They're very beautiful. One looks a bit older though, it's hard to say but she's definitely older than five. We think she's Drill's." Betty blabbed on before a swift kick from Millicent told her to shut her mouth.

Agatha had no interest in children, even her own daughter's birth had done nothing to help her change her ways. The fact that Constance Hardbroom and Imogen Drill had children though, now that could be very beneficial in her plan to get revenge on her sister.

"Bit of a surprise don't you think?" Millicent mused. "Hardbroom never struck me as much of a family person, she always seemed so frigid, I can't imagine her letting loose or having sex can you?"

"Ah ha, that's where you're wrong." Agatha smirked as she shared a bit of information she had been holding back for a number of years. "You remember Hecketty Broomhead? Well, she told me a couple of things about Hardbroom the last time I saw her. She was no virgin maid I can tell you that."

For a moment Agatha thought about her former acquaintance. While they had never been friends Broomhead had been a valuable asset when it came to obtaining illegal magic ingredients as well as some useful information. "It's a pity she's dead. She would have been very useful when it comes to what I have planned, she'd have enjoyed it too." On reflection,Agatha dismissed the thought, she had gotten what she needed from Broomhead already and the less people involved in her plan the better.

"What else do you have to tell me?", she asked.

Millicent and Betty exchanged a look, there _was_ something else but they weren't too sure how Agatha would take it.

"What? My sister, the old spinster is married? You are joking?"

It took a lot to shock Agatha Cackle but this had certainly done it.

"Yes, we've done some digging and from what we can tell she's married to Drill's father. They are the picture of domestic bliss." Millicent rolled her eyes. "We followed them one day. Honestly Ag, it would have made you sick. They had two dogs and those kids of Hardbroom's with them, ugh I could barely keep my lunch down."

"They didn't see you did they?", Agatha narrowed her eyes at the pair.

"No, definitely not.", Betty answered. "We were in the woods and at a distance but Millicent is right, they were very much the picture of happy Grandparents." Deciding to take a risk she added, "He's a very good looking man."

Agatha stood up abruptly. "What is your obsession with how people look? Do you think that makes them better than us, being good looking? We don't care how they look, we hate them remember?"

There was something Agatha would definitely care about and Millicent delivered the information that she knew would be of interest, "They have money."

That stopped Agatha in her tracks. "Money? How do you know that."

Millicent smirked, "Like Betty said, we've been watching them and you're not the only one who knows how to investigate people. They have a nice car, two houses- including a very pretty cottage built on the castle grounds. The same with Drill and Hardbroom by the way, they have a house as well and they've been on holiday this summer, twice. They're not short of a penny, I guarantee you that Ag."

Inside Agatha was seething, Amelia always fell on her feet. First Granny Cackle had left her the school and all the land attached to it, now she had married into money. How was that fair? She hated her sister, hated how alongside their brother she had always been the "good one", hated how she seemed to sail through life without a days trouble, hated that she was always so empathetic and so bloody caring. What was the point in that?

Betty and Millicent were beginning to feel nervous as they saw Agatha pace around the room. They had known that she would be annoyed but she seemed to be working herself into a real rage as she digested the news. Neither had any real idea what Agatha was planning beyond some sort of revenge on her sister. They knew she wanted to get her hands on the school, not to teach in of course but rather to sell or trade for the illegal magic she so desperately wanted.

They needed money, Agatha had been clear about that but not one of them had ever worked a day in their lives and money didn't grow on trees. Not without some very powerful magic it didn't.

Before she could chicken out, Millicent offered up the thought that was going around her head. "If Amelia has money now, isn't that a good thing for us, you I mean. Couldn't you get her to give you some, you know she's a soft touch, you could bribe her or something."

Agatha abruptly stopped her pacing and looked at the two other women. Bribery was amateur stuff, at least the type Millicent was talking about. No, she needed something bigger and all the information she had been provided with that evening had given her several ideas.

Amelia for whatever reason thought the sun shone out of Constance Hardbroom and that had always disgusted Agatha. Hardbroom was powerful, there was no doubt about that but this time Agatha would be ready for her, this time she had a secret weapon and what was more, the timing was perfect.

They had underestimated her for far too long. Now it was time for Agatha to get exactly what was hers and that included revenge on her sister and Constance Hardbroom. And if anyone else got hurt in the meantime, well that was just too bad wasn't it?


	2. Always Safe?

**A/N: Thank you for reading and giving such positive feedback here and elsewhere on the first chapter, it means a lot.**

"Mama?"

Constance was awake as soon as she heard the familiar voice, although in this case it was a familiar but shaken whisper. Extracting herself gently from Imogen's hold she reached her hand out to help Ava climb onto their bed.

"What's the matter little one?"

Ava paying an early morning visit to their room was in no way unusual but normally she was fully of smiles and eager for cuddles. This morning she looked upset and in need of reassurance.

"I had a bad dream.", Ava's bottom lip wobbled as she answered, although as she felt the comforting arms around her and breathed in the familiar smell of her parent's bedroom she was already feeling better.

"Oh dear.", Constance bent down and kissed the ruffled dark hair. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

"It was very dark and I was all alone. I was calling for you and Mummy but you weren't there. I was scared Mama."

"Shh my lovely girl. It was a dream and you know what we do with bad dreams don't you?"

Ava smiled shakily, remembering what her mothers and big sister had told her. "We chase them away."

"That's right. What will chase your bad dream away?"

As a child Constance had suffered from regular nightmares. Unfortunately in her case there had rarely been anyone to help her deal with them so she had created her own strategy which involved thinking of the nicest things she could imagine until the feeling of terror went away. She had told Abby about the technique when their eldest had suffered with nightmares about her father and on the rare occasions the younger girls had had a bad night she had used the same idea with them.

"Hmmm.", Ava pondered. "I'd like to think about playing with Zara, looking after Minnie, watching Pixie be silly and having talks with Abby. And all of us going swimming together."

"What else?", Constance prompted. For a moment she contemplated waking Imogen but knew that her wife was exhausted and needed the sleep. Instead she rocked their child gently as she listed off all the other things that made her happy.

"Going to Cosy's with Granny and Granddad, reading my books, watering my flowers. When Morgana curls up next to me, story time, cuddles and kisses with you and Mummy." Ava yawned, she was feeling sleepy again. "Can I sleep here tonight?"

It was 5am so technically the night was over but since school wasn't due to start for another week Constance knew they had a few hours of sleep ahead of them. She rolled them over gently so that Ava was in-between her mothers which was her favourite sleeping spot. Then once she was sure she was well covered she whispered softly in her daughter's ear, "You stay here with me and Mummy and I promise we'll look after you. We'll always keep you safe."

Ava was almost asleep but she still smiled as she caught her mother's promise. She was always safe with her family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In her own mind Agatha had been very productive during her first full day out of prison. She was positively beaming as she made her way into the cottage where they had been sleeping, her latest acquisition held high in the air.

"I told you I'd get it didn't I?"

Millicent and Betty gasped as they saw the book that their leader was holding. It wasn't just any magical book but an very rare and extremely illegal magical tome that had been banned for years.

"How did you get your hands on it?"

Agatha grinned spitefully, "I know a few people who owe me some favours."

It was true, over her time in prison she had still managed to expand her network of nefarious acquaintances and on her release she had made good on her promise to cash in on what she was owed from various "deeds". In order to get her hands on something this valuable she had needed to offer a little extra, in fact a lot extra but she was confident that when her plan came to fruition she would easily be able to repay her debts.

Together with her companions she poured over the book, quickly finding what she was looking for. Some of the spells were pretty basic, immobilisation, transportation of another person against their will and X-ray vision. However there were others, spells that could cause pain, injury and worse. The magic she now had in her possession was so powerful that even Constance Hardbroom wouldn't be able to stop her.

"It says here that it's only the element of surprise that makes this one work.", Millicent pointed out as she looked over Agatha's shoulder. Seeing the reaction that was aimed at her she flinched.

"Of course she's going to be surprised. Hardbroom, her precious family and my stupid sister don't even know we're out of prison. They won't be expecting us and they especially won't be expecting us to be so well prepared."

Privately Agatha could acknowledge that she was part of the reason that their previous schemes had failed. She had never truly thought through their plans and as a result had been ill equipped to deal with her sister's spells and Hardbroom's overall magic mastery. In addition she had always been under the influence of some sort of illegal magic. Not this time though, as much as she was dying for a proper fix it would have to wait. This time she was clear headed and organised and she for once she was going to come out on top.

"When are we doing it?", Millicent asked.

Carefully closing her precious book, Agatha smiled at the two others. "Oh, I think the sooner the better don't you? No point in waiting. We do it tomorrow, the timing is perfect."

"Tomorrow?" Betty had thought they would have more time, she needed a chance to get her nerves under control and to get rid of the bad feeling she had about this whole idea. Up until now she had considered them to be minor criminals, Their recent stint in prison had only been so long because of the sheer volume of what the judge had called "a long series of stupid offences." This was different though, even to when they had attempted to take over the school in the past, this was serious magical crime and that made Betty very anxious. "But you said we needed to do it at the castle, it's still summer holidays, how do we even know they'll be there?"

Agatha shook her head, these two were total amateurs. "Oh they'll be there, getting ready for school to start. You're not the only ones who can do a bit of investigating. It's amazing what people will tell you over the telephone when you ring to schedule a meeting you know? Miss Cackle will be at the school tomorrow and the next day but in fact Miss Hardbroom runs the school now."

That had been a revelation Agatha had not been expecting, Hardbroom wasn't even a blood relative and had been handed the school on a plate. She stored that along with the other many reasons she wanted revenge.

"But maybe it will just be the two of them there?", Millicent reasoned.

"As usual I am several steps ahead of you. A simple enquiry about the family told me that they are all back for the next couple of days. They will be right there when we arrive, like sitting ducks."

"We won't hurt anyone will we?", Betty had to ask.

"Hurt anyone?", Agatha looked affronted. "Of course not."

Both Betty and Millicent sighed inwardly with a relief that was short lived when they heard what Agatha had to say next.

"Not if my sister and that hag Hardbroom do what we tell them. If they don't, well that's why we have our magical ammunition and our collateral and I for one will be perfectly happy to use it, just as I expect you to be."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The following day Constance was sat in her office making a few adjustments to the winter term timetables. For now they looked fine but she was conscious she may need to make additional changes as the term went on.

Absent-mindedly she glanced at the clock. Imogen had taken the girls swimming earlier but would probably be back within the hour. She would have liked to have gone with them but she still had a few things to organise. Plus she had received a vague message from Gabrielle that someone had called the day before and wanted to speak to her. Apparently they might "pop in" during the afternoon, or perhaps it would be the following day instead.

Constance sighed in annoyance. Gabrielle was a good teacher but when it came to administrative tasks her skills were somewhat lacking. In fact even Amelia had commented that if they were ever looking for a secretary, Davina would be a better choice.

Deciding that it was time for a cup of tea, she stood up, made her way to the kettle on the dresser and flicked the switch. Magical tea was convenient but she did quite enjoy the process of making it by hand. Knowing that it would take a couple of minutes for the water to boil she walked back to the desk and sat down to tidy up her paperwork.

As she did, she found her mind wandering back to her family again, especially Ava. Luckily there hadn't been any nightmares the previous night. Both she and Imogen were hopeful it had been a one off and not based on any anxiety over starting what their daughter had deemed "big school". They would certainly be keeping an eye on their middle child but without question it had been a happy, excited little girl who had hopped into the car with her Mummy and sisters earlier that day.

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by a noise. She looked up to see someone standing in the office doorway, the person was speaking to her, saying words that didn't make any sense. Then, as she realised who it was Constance felt her world spin on it's axis. For a few moments she couldn't speak but eventually a sound came out of her mouth.

"A…. A…?"


	3. Many Questions

"A…..Ava?"

As Constance finally found her voice, the woman standing in the doorway halted her attempted explanations.

"You know it's me?" Ava had still envisioned all sorts of ways that she may have had to prove her identity to her Mama, instant recognition had really not been a scenario she had considered.

On trembling legs Constance rose and made her way slowly to where this much older version of her daughter was standing. By her reckoning there was maybe a thirty year difference between this woman and the little girl she had waved off to the pool earlier that day.

There was no question _who_ this was, the questions were how and why was she here.

She stood in front of Ava for a moment, taking in everything she could about her. Immediately she noticed that they were almost at eye level, her child was maybe a fraction of an inch shorter then her. Both had the same build, though Ava was dressed in a pink jumper, blue jeans and flat boots that Constance could easily imagine Imogen wearing. Then she reached her hand out, softly stroking a pale cheek and the dark brown hair that was so like her own in it's natural wavy form.

"Oh my beautiful girl, I'd know you anywhere, instantly. Those eyes, your face and that voice, you still sound exactly like your Mummy."

Ava pressed into the touch and took a moment to look at her mother. Yes, this was a younger Constance to her but it was still the same person, the woman who had given birth to her and this was still the face that Ava saw every time she thought back on her childhood.

"Well, the fact that you know it's me makes things a bit easier I guess."

"Of course I do, just like I'd know your sisters, your mother, all of you. What I don't know is what has brought you here, I'm assuming from the future. What was it, did a spell go wrong?"

Taking a very deep breath, Ava shook her head. This was where things were going to get complicated. "No, it was a spell but one that went right, well at least I hope it will. And yes, I am from your future."

"But time travel…", Constance's heart was beating rapidly now, something terrible had clearly caused Ava to come back.

"Is possible. At least it is for those of us who are powerful enough to be able to master it. You know that Mama."

Constance narrowed her eyes in response, "I have never time travelled, it's too powerful and we shouldn't meddle with things we don't understand. Who knows what the knock on effects can be?"

Ava conceded that her mother was right, to a point. Constance had never time travelled and had always warned her girls to stay away from this level of magic saying that they did not need it in their day to day life. And she was also correct regarding how powerful it was. What she was stretching the truth about was the not understanding. Constance knew a lot about many different areas of magic and later on, so did her children. Ava also understood time travel including the possible knock on effects and if she was correct in her spell casting her visit from the future would have the right outcome rather than any wrong ones.

In order to help ensure the results she wanted it was vital that she shared as little as possible but she knew there were questions that she would need to answer.

"Mama, I can't tell you too much but the reason I'm here is that you are going to need me tonight. Agatha Cackle and her sidekicks are going to break in here."

Constance was perplexed, this had happened several times in the past, well before Ava had been born and between herself and Amelia they had always managed to deal with the situation. What was so different about now?

"The difference is, they have more ammunition.", Ava answered without being prompted.

"Ammunition?"

"Yes, Agatha has gotten her hands on Darkest Magia." At these words she heard her mother gasp. This was a book that was considered so potentially evil that it had been banned in most reputable magic circles and few had ever even seen it. Ava didn't know how the evil witch had managed to get a copy but somehow she had. And of course there was more.

"And as well as the ammunition, you now have more at stake."

Immediately Constance understood. She had a family now, as did Amelia and Agatha was planning on taking advantage of that fact.

"So she's planning on bursting in here. Well, we can just call the Vigilum Magicae, she's well known to them. They can apprehend her before she even gets here."

Ava shook her head again. "No Mama, think about it. Where are you going to tell them you got the information from?"

Constance thought for a second. Time travel would raise questions and warrant investigations, all of which could affect Ava who she knew could only be here for a limited time period. "I can make up something, say I heard a noise or…."

"No. You already said it, my being here can change things, it _will_ change things, I'd be lying if I said otherwise. That's why I need you to work with me, I've looked at all the eventualities, even calling the magical police but it's too risky, it will cause changes that have too many long term effects. Please Mama, you have to trust me. We'll call them later but what I have planned, this is the only way."

"You had a bad dream the other night, is this linked to that? What did she do? Ava, she clearly did something terrible for you to come back. Did she hurt you, your sisters? Your Mummy? Me?"

Ava didn't recall the dream but her mother had told her about it when she was a bit older. The fact that it was being referenced again told her that there had likely been some significance to it but she couldn't be sure. And as for what else her Mama had asked, It was nearly impossible to not share what had happened but Ava knew she couldn't. But what she could say was the absolute truth.

"I don't remember the dream but Mama, regardless of anything else I do know that the future you would want to change what happens tonight."

Constance was torn. From what she knew about time travel she understood that Ava was limited in what she could share but she still had so many questions. If she had wanted to change things, why hadn't she done so herself? Deep down she knew the answer to that. It was the same reason she had never gone back in time to change her own past, she always felt there was too much at stake, too much risk to the future. She may have been a powerful witch but she knew her personal limits. Clearly she had raised a child who for whatever reason had a different perspective on things.

Ava's heart was aching as she saw the anguish on her mother's face and as she had many times over the past few months, she questioned whether she was doing the right thing. Was she being selfish? Would it be better to chance another avenue? Or to have left things be as they may?

A stream of vivid memories stopped those thoughts.

" _No, this is the right thing for all of us."_ , Ava told herself before reaching for a pale hand. "Mama, do you trust me?"

It took a moment but Constance, knowing she would do anything her child asked of her replied firmly, "I do my dear, you know I do. You said we would need you? How? What must we do?"

Ava felt a massive sense of relief run through her body. "Okay, well the first thing is to get Mum, Abby and Zara out of here. And me, well younger me that is."

"Your Mum, what will I tell her? I can't lie to her."

"You can't tell her anything, not now. You want to protect her, I know you do and this way you are, believe me."

Ava knew that a lie from her Mum, even one by omission was almost impossible for her other parent but it had to be like this. "One day in the future you can tell her, you'll know the right time to do it but it's not now."

The visitor's words were interrupted by a couple of loud voices in the corridor.

"You'd better run Zee."

"No catch me Absy."

"I'd know those voices anywhere. I need to hide. Mama, get us out of here and get Granny.", Ava's voice broke slightly. "Just Granny. I can't do this alone, I need you both. I'll meet you in your rooms in a couple of hours."

Constance's head was still spinning but she nodded, "Yes."

"No more questions?" Ava was still surprised by this.

"I have many but I know you won't tell me the answers. Ava you're my daughter. Even in this form I know you and I trust you."

They briefly embraced, knowing they didn't have much time.

"Oh, where will I hide you?"

Before the sentence had fully left Constance's mouth, Ava was already vanishing in front of her.

"Don't worry, I learned a few tricks over the years. See you at 7PM."

And with that she disappeared, leaving an overwhelmed Constance standing alone in her office.

 ** _A/N Perhaps not what you were expecting…. or maybe you guessed who "A" was. As a side note, I do know that there is a S3 episode which references time travel but I've chosen not to mention it here because I want this to be very different._**

 ** _I really hope you stick with me to see where this more magical story goes and thank you for reading!_**


	4. Now, We Wait

Constance wasn't left on her own for long. Within ten seconds of Ava vanishing the door opened to reveal Imogen and Ava, the younger version.

"Hi Mama." Ava wrapped her arms around her mother's waist and gave her a tight squeeze. "We had loads of fun swimming and Mummy bought us juices after. I had mango and it was yummy."

Trying to keep her voice as normal as possible Constance responded, "Did you? That sounds lovely."

Although she smiled at the little girl who was clinging to her, inside her mind was spinning again. How was she going to get them all out of the castle?

Luckily fate seemed to intervene.

"Oh, that's a pity.", Imogen looked up from the text she had been reading.

"What is?"

"Jamie invited us over for dinner, he didn't realise we were here."

"Awww." Ava looked up at her mothers. "I want to see the babies, I miss them."

The family weren't long back from a holiday with Jamie, Sarah and their twin boys and the Drill girls had become very used to the babies being around. As had their mothers which was shown by Imogen's disappointed face.

Seeing the potential opportunity, Constance seized it. "Why don't you go? It won't take too long to drive over and you don't have anything on this evening do you?"

Imogen wrinkled her nose, "No but driving all the way there and back, I'm not sure I'm really in the mood. And what about you? I should stay here and help you get ready for the start of term."

"You and the girls go, I'll finish off here and fly over when I'm done."

"Please Mummy." Ava pleaded, not realising how much she was helping her Mama. And herself.

"Oh alright then, you and your sister have your naps and we'll go later okay?"

"Okay." A happy Ava ran off to tell her sisters the news.

Left alone Imogen looked at her wife. "Are you alright Sweetheart? You look a bit pale. Maybe we shouldn't go, not when there's so much to do here?"

"I'm fine Darling." Constance hated lying but she had to. "There's just a couple of things to do and Amelia has already said she'll help me." Then a thought occurred to her, "Why don't you bring your father over to Jamie's with you? He hasn't seen the babies since before we went on holidays."

Ava hadn't mentioned Tom but something told Constance that it was better that he go with Imogen and the girls.

"That's a good idea. I think Dad is pretty broody don't you?", Imogen laughed before kissing Constance. "I'm guessing that he just wants lots of babies around, just like Ava seems to."

"Mmm hmm.", Constance murmured, feeling too distracted to get fully involved in the conversation.

Luckily Imogen didn't notice. "Right so, I'll put Ava and Zara down for their nap and then Abby said she'll help me make sure the P.E. shed is ready. Are you sure there's nothing I can do for you?"

"No Darling, just, just say goodbye before you leave will you?"

"Of course, see you in a little while. Don't work too hard."

While Imogen went to get the younger girls settled for nap time, Constance picked up the phone. Again, she felt her stomach twisting as she lied about the reason she wanted Amelia to come over but she figured the truth would come out in a very short time.

Imogen had already spoken to Tom regarding their dinner plans and Amelia was happy to help Constance with the administration work she had referenced. "We can both fly over to the house when we're done."

At the other end of the line Constance made a noise of agreement. When that would be and what they were actually going to be doing was still to be confirmed. Would they even….? She stopped the thought before it was fully formed. Ava clearly knew what they were doing and together they would be safe.

At that exact moment Ava was reflecting on her plan. _"That's part one done."_

She knew that the hardest part was still to come. For her hiding place she had chosen one of the castle turrets. This was a place that had been her special spot growing up, where she had gone to daydream, to read or to take some time out when her empathy had become too much to handle. The late summer sun was keeping her warm while she looked out over the castle grounds towards the woods. As she did so she became aware of two figures walking across the courtyard with two smaller creatures following them. The sight of her grandparents walking Shep and Wendy caused Ava's heart to stop beating for a second.

"Oh.", she whispered, seeing part of the reason she had made her decision to come back.

It was difficult but she forced herself to refocus on the task at hand. She couldn't allow herself to get distracted or too emotional, not when there was so much at stake.

A couple of hours later Imogen, Tom and the children had left for Jamie and Sarah's house. If Constance's rather over the top goodbyes had been noticed nobody had commented, instead they had given her hugs and kisses and made her promise that she would join them as soon as she was finished.

"Let's go upstairs." Constance had kept both herself and Amelia busy with paperwork until almost 7PM. "I need to talk to you about something important."

As they walked up the stairs she thanked her lucky stars that none of the other teachers were at the school. Davina and Elizabeth were still away and due back the next day. Gabrielle was gone to an event with Stephen and would be staying in his house that night and Fenella and Griselda had dropped their things off and left that morning to visit Griselda's grandmother prior to the start of term.

"Constance my dear, you seem nervous. Are you alright?" Amelia had known as soon as she saw the other woman that something was wrong.

"Am I alright? No, not really. Amelia, I need your help. _We_ need your help."

"We?"

"Yes, we.", Ava spoke as she emerged from her childhood bedroom, tears in her eyes as she did so. "We need your help so much."

Amelia peered over her glasses then looked around in confusion. Who was this person? She was a stranger but at the same time there was something familiar about her. She looked just like…

"It _is_ me Granny."

"It is.", Constance added, confirming what Amelia was thinking.

"Oh my goodness. Ava? But how?"

Despite her resolve not to be too emotional Ava couldn't stop herself from embracing her grandmother, greedily taking in the warmth and the scent of fresh linen mixed with paper and roses that she knew so well.

Constance stood back and watched what was happening, instinctively knowing why this particular moment was so important.

"Well then, why don't we sit down and you can tell us why you're here?" Amelia's tone was calm but determined, she needed to find out what was happening

"Any chance of a cup of tea and some toast?", Ava whispered as she wiped her eyes.

Despite everything Constance smiled at the sentence she had heard many times from Imogen over the years in that exact voice. "Of course dear. Jam or marmalade?"

To the question her mother asked out of habit, Ava gave what was still her standard answer, "One of each please."

Ten minutes later the toast was gone but she was still sipping her tea as she told her mother and grandmother what she could.

"The spells she has access to are powerful no question, but they're volatile, especially for someone who isn't too magically skilled or organised."

Amelia jumped in, "Agatha's not, she's always taken the lazy route when it comes to magic. She never thinks beyond the bare essentials of what she has to do."

At this Ava nodded, "That's what I was hoping you'd say. Okay, well from looking at the spells I'm guessing that she's relying on the fact that we, well you, won't be ready for her. She's banking on the element of surprise. With what I have planned we will be ready and our powers combined will be enough to deflect whatever she throws at us."

"So what do we need to do to be ready?", Constance asked. So far she was following but there were still so many unknown elements.

Ava pulled out a list. "There's a couple of things, the first is this." She quickly cast a protection spell, the same one her mother had during her pregnancy to save them both from another form of magic. "That's only one part though and it won't be enough, Mama, we need your copy of 'Potens Magicae' and your magic mirror."

Constance raised an eyebrow at the reference to the book that she had acquired through her own mother. In a similar way to the book Agatha had gotten her hands on this was a rare manuscript though it contained a very different type of magic. Most people didn't know that she owned a copy.

Again, Ava pre-empted the question. "Let's just say I've been studying shall we?"

"Studying?"

"Yes Mama, under the best witch I could ever learn from."

Amelia looked between mother and daughter, seeing that beyond the physical resemblances there was a similar determination, power and a sense of something else she always associated with Constance when it came to magic. Fairness.

"Ava, you've said you can't tell us everything and from the little I know about magical time travel I understand, at least a bit. But my dear, have you really considered everything here? Surely this will change things for all of us in the future. What will we gain by going through with your plan?"

At her Granny's words Ava's eyes darted rapidly around the room, a nervous trait that both women recognised having seen it in both the younger Ava and also Zara. She sighed deeply before answering. "I have Granny, I've told Mama that I've looked at all the possibilities and this is the only way. Yes, there will be changes but nothing that will impact history. And as for what you'll gain- the only answer I can give you is peace."

Peace. The word sat in the air for a number of seconds after it was spoken.

"Then as your mother has already said, we are going to trust you and follow your instructions. We've done a lot of talking, what's next?"

"We need the book and the mirror."

In any time Constance was extremely protective of her magical possessions and although Ava had access to the book she hadn't dared risk taking it, luckily there was a copy here.

Constance was back almost instantly with the required text. She noticed how familiar Ava was with the book as she carefully turned to the pages she need and regardless of whether it was appropriate or not she felt a sense of pride in the magical abilities she was seeing.

"What about the Foster's effect?" Amelia of course was an expert when it came to spells and was thinking through every possibility.

"We'll get away with a few spells if we need them but that's why we need the mirror to deflect anything that may come towards us, let me look after that."

They worked quickly with both Amelia and Constance taking their guidance from Ava, seeking clarification where they needed to but overall agreeing to her directions.

"I know you have magical alarms but clearly she can override them." Ava could see her mothers reaction to this. "Mama you couldn't have known that this would happen so don't blame yourself, when this is over you can work on something stronger. Okay, we need to stay close, the three of us. When I tell you, we'll move downstairs."

A thought struck Constance, she couldn't believe it had taken so long for her to think of it. "What if they see you?"

Ava smiled, "Oh they'll see me." She cast a spell to get herself ready. "Sort of."

In her long black dress, magically straightened hair that was pulled back in a high bun and temporarily brown coloured eyes, to the untrained eye it was Constance Drill, née Hardbroom, standing in front of them. It was only if they knew well enough to look closely at the nose, jawline, eyebrows and slight height difference that there may be any doubt.

"I'll stay invisible a lot of the time but they will see me - except they'll think it's you Mama."

Ava really had prepared for everything.

"What now?",Constance asked. It seemed that everything was in place, she had phoned Imogen to say that she would be later then anticipated and not to wait up. She knew her wife was disappointed but still, Imogen had laughed, told her she was a perfectionist and to get home to them as soon as she could.

"As soon as I can my Darling, I promise.", she had whispered down the phone.

It was almost ten o'clock, Ava knew there wasn't long left and so answered her mother's question.

"Now, we wait."

 ** _A/N And the wait to see what happens next will continue until the next update when the action starts. Again just a word of caution that there may be some upsetting scenes over the next couple of chapters. Thank you for reading and I'd love to know what your thoughts are if you'd like to share them._**


	5. We Three Witches

**A/N Thanks Princess Sammi for the reviews and theories :D Time to see if you're right….**

It was only noticeable to anyone who was really looking for it but at the stroke of 10PM a flash of light in an other wise dim hallway indicated that something unusual was happening.

"Follow me.", a disembodied voice whispered before floating up the stairs to where the only lights in the castle were burning. If Agatha remembered correctly the staff bedrooms started here. It was now just a case of finding the right one. Simple if you knew what to do

Originally her plan had been to use the spell she had cast to locate Hardbroom and Drill but as she used her x-ray vision to scan the rooms she was struck by an even greater idea.

The child's bedroom was painted cream except for one wall which was illustrated with images of trees and fairies. She could see books, a pink bed set and rug along with several soft toys that were lined up on the bed. A bed that appeared to contain a very small person.

 _"_ _This is perfect."_ , Agatha thought to herself, not able to believe her luck. _"Cut out the middle witch and get our hands on the guarantee straight away."_

Gently she eased open the door and made her way into the room, feeling the sensation of her two invisible companions still behind her.

"Wakey wakey , it's time to play.", she hissed as she pulled back the blanket revealing….a large teddy bear.

"What's this? Where is she?"

"You mean me?" As Ava opened the door to her old bedroom she cast a spell, removing the invisibility protection from the three intruders. A hidden teddy bear was something Zara had often tried when she wanted to sneak into one of her sisters' rooms or off for a midnight snack. She had never gotten away with it no matter how often she tried but this time it had worked perfectly for Ava.

The light from the spell was deliberately too bright and caused Agatha, Millicent and Betty to lose their bearings and temporally their vision for a couple of seconds. When it cleared they were immediately aware of the familiar woman standing in front of them.

"Hardbroom.", Agatha hissed.

"Not quite." Constance, dressed in black with her hair pulled back as the evil witches would have expected, appeared at the door in front of Ava.

Betty and Millicent blinked. There had been two Hardbroom's for a second but were they imagining things or did one look younger than the other? What was she up to?

"You think you're so clever." Agatha of course recovered first, this magical trickery wasn't going to frighten her. "We'll deal with you now."

The immobilisation spell was deflected by Ava before it made it half way across the room, the second spell cast by Millicent was stopped by an equally fast Constance.

Agatha knew that they had lost the element of surprise she had been relying on. Somehow they had known that she was coming which was how Hardbroom seemed to be in two places at once. Still all was not lost, these were basic spells, they didn't know about the stronger ones she had in her arsenal.

"Dolorem vobis onus proiciam", she stalked towards Constance and uttered the words in a low even voice. The burden of pain, that's what she deserved and this was only the start of it.

Both Betty and Millicent jumped as the spell was halted, breaking into tiny balls of light before vanishing into thin air.

"Now.", Ava shouted before transporting herself out of the room. Constance was also gone before they could react, as was the other witch who the intruders were still unaware of.

"Agatha, what's happening?" Betty was overwhelmed, things were clearly not going the way they had intended.

"Shut up and get after them." Agatha's heart was pounding in her chest. She had thought that this would be easier but if that's how they wanted to play it, she had plenty more fight left in her. And when she won, well the victory would be even sweeter.

"Are you hurt?", Constance asked both Ava and Amelia as they appeared in the great hall.

"No Mama.", Ava answered. "Granny?"

Amelia shook her head. "No.", she whispered. She wasn't physically hurt but emotionally she was overwhelmed. Agatha had entered the bedroom of one of her grandchildren, clearly to cause harm. And then the torture spell she had attempted to cast on Constance, what if it had hit her? Her sister had always been selfish, money grabbing and a nasty person but this went beyond all that. This was just plain evil.

"Granny, listen to me. I know you're shaken by this, believe me. But you need to hold it together, just a little longer. Please?"

Looking into the large eyes Amelia reached for Ava's outstretched hand, there would be time for reflections after this was all over. "I'm ready."

"I know. You do what we said, I'll be right back."

No sooner had the younger witch vanished then Agatha was stood in front of Constance and Amelia, followed seconds later by her henchwomen.

"Ah, sister dear, I should have known that you'd be here lurking in the background like the spare part you are." Agatha could never resist the opportunity to taunt her twin.

"Enough Agatha. You are not worthy of breathing the same air as my family."

"Family? I thought I was family, silly me. Oh no, silly you. They're not your family. _She_ is nothing to you and those brats aren't your grandchildren, it's all pretend."

Amelia forced herself to allow the words bounce off her. This was a trick Agatha had mastered when they were very young, she would find an area of insecurity and then exploit it to her own advantage.

"Be reasonable Agatha. It doesn't matter what books you've read or what tricks are up your sleeve, you're not going to succeed. Why are you doing this? For money?"

"It started that way but then I decided I deserved something more."

"Deserve? Agatha everything you were ever given you thew back at us. Mother, Father, Granny Cackle, Lucas and I we tried everything it was never enough. Even giving birth to a beautiful child like Gabrielle couldn't help you change your ways. So tell me, what do you think you deserve?"

"Revenge.", Agatha roared. "Revenge for the times you allowed me to go to prison, revenge for the inheritance you and Lucas did me out of and revenge for letting _HER_ think she was so much better than me."

It was clear who she was talking about and Constance tried not to flinch at the hatred that was aimed at her. She was relieved to see a slight flicker indicating that Ava had arrived back. Drawing herself up to her full height she stared at Agatha. "This ends now."

She was still invisible so Ava took a second to regard the other two witches who were practically cowering in the corner. She had been worried all along about their reactions but from looking at them she knew they were no real threat. They were petrified and as they had been in her own timeline, well under the influence of illegal magic. However she knew that she couldn't afford complacency and flicked her fingers in their direction.

"Ag, we can't move." Millicent was getting really worried now. She had tried to cross the room to stand with her friend but her legs weren't co-operating.

Agatha didn't even look in their direction, she kept her gaze firmly on her prize. Bindweed and Coldstone were of no real use to her anyway, she was the only one who could do this.

Suddenly it was all so clear to her. She had wanted to bribe Amelia and Constance Hardbroom, to make them suffer but the problem was, they would never take her seriously. She was an amateur as far as they were concerned, this was her chance to prove them wrong and there was a surefire way to do it once and for all.

"For once we agree on something.", she spat at Constance.

As Agatha focused on her target the three peaceful witches stood close together and as her mouth started to form the most heinous spell she knew, one of them especially was ready for her.

"His verbis vitam finire. Die dolor in dolore et timore."

The largest window smashed into pieces as the still unseen Ava deflected the death spell with her mother's invisible magic mirror. For a second there was no reaction but once Agatha realised that she had missed she was furious.

"Stop this now Agatha.," Amelia pleaded with words that were familiar to Ava. "Please, stop it now and we can talk, I will help you. I swear to you, I will give you money, anything it is within my power to give you, you can have it."

The words that would have been welcomed a short time beforehand only served to anger her sister further and she cast the spell again. This time it was the light fixture that fell with a loud crash.

"Over my dead body.", Agatha screeched. She raised her hands to cast the spell for a third time but as she went to recite the words, she became aware of something else. Shadows were flying past the window, the light from their brooms casting a yellow glow in the hall.

She didn't turn around but the lights told Constance what she needed to know. The call to the VM that Ava had made had been perfectly timed. They would catch Agatha red-handed and deal with her.

Only Agatha wasn't going to allow herself get caught. As soon as she saw the magical police arrive she knew it was all over. If she successfully cast the spell they would have her for murder, if she gave up they would have her up on breaking and entry, intent to kill, possessing illegal magical abilities and anything else they could throw at her. Based on her past record she would be in prison for quite possibly the rest of her life. A life that at that very second appeared to have been wasted beyond any redemption.

 _"I can't go back there."_

There was only one way of escaping and Agatha was going to take it before anyone could stop her.

"No."

Only Amelia's scream told Constance that she hadn't imagined what had happened. She turned to look at Ava but she was nowhere to be seen. The only people who were in the room besides her were Betty Bindweed, Millicent Coldstone and Amelia, who was holding the lifeless body of her twin sister.


	6. Past & Present

They weren't alone for long. Within seconds they had been joined by officers from the VM who immediately set to action.

"Come on, you have to let her go." Constance knelt next to Amelia before gently guiding her away from Agatha. "Let them do their jobs."

Upon seeing that this hadn't just been the simple break in they had been expecting, the attending officers had called for the support of their Superintendent. Wizard Harris knew Amelia and Constance well and immediately approached them on his own arrival just minutes later. He could see that they were both shaken and how Amelia couldn't quite take her eyes away from where her sister's body was lying, now surrounded by five members of the VM.

"Amelia, Constance I know this is difficult but can you tell me what happened?"

Constance answered as honestly as she could. "Agatha broke in along with Millicent Coldstone and Betty Bindweed, just as she had done in the past but this time things were different."

"Different?"

"Yes, from what she said she was looking for revenge, she referenced using my wife and children to get it and we found her in my four year old daughter's bedroom. Luckily they are staying at our house tonight, not here like she seemed to think they would be. She was using more powerful magic than she ever had previously, she threw a torture spell at me upstairs and here in this room she was throwing death spells which we managed to deflect."

George Harris was truly startled by this. He had encountered Agatha Cackle in the past and she had always struck him as a nasty woman but more of a petty, drug taking criminal. She did have a taste for illegal magic though and from what he was hearing it seemed she had taken it even further. Though clearly she had picked the wrong targets.

"How did you deflect them?"

"I cast a protection spell when we first encountered her and when we moved down here I summoned my magic mirror. As she cast the spells they bounced off it, that is how the window and light fixture were broken."

As Wizard Harris was talking to Constance and Amelia, two of his team were speaking to the now mobile Bindweed and Coldstone.

"We didn't want to do it.", Betty whispered. She had thought that Agatha was taking things too far but she felt they didn't have a choice but to follow her lead. Now Agatha was dead and they were going to end up back in prison. There was no way out of that but in a strange way it was a relief. In prison you knew where you stood. You had a routine, a bed, water, rules, it was better than living in a hovel in the woods and in her experience, people were nicer to you. Also as she could privately admit to herself she was glad that none of those sweet looking little girls had been harmed.

Millicent on the other hand was furious. She knew that Agatha hadn't cared about them, not truly but she owed them. Now there would be no money, no source of illegal magic and no freedom. Agatha was no longer there to blame but she could aim her frustration at someone else.

"They did it, the three of them, two Hardbroom's and Amelia. They killed her and paralysed me and Betty. Arrest them, not us."

"Three?", Wizard Harris asked Constance and Amelia. "Was there anyone else with you?"

"No.", Constance didn't think twice about the necessary lie.

The tests that the officers had been carrying out seemed to give an answer. Bindweed and Coldstone were as high as proverbial kites on illegal magic and in all likelihood had been seeing pink elephants as well as doubles of people.

Betty and Millicent had known it was risky but secretly both had agreed they needed something to ease their nerves and get them through that night. Agatha hadn't known and as far as they knew she had been clean. Now it was just another charge in the long list being read out to them by the VM officer.

The allegation that Constance or Amelia had killed Agatha was easy to dismiss. Anyone with any magical knowledge could see from the angle she was lying in that Agatha had cast the spell at herself.

"I may have a few more questions for you but for now I think you both need to sit down."

"May we call our family?", Constance asked.

"Of course, you're not under suspicion here, it's clear what happened. We'll try and be as fast as we can but I don't think you'll be sleeping here tonight."

"That's fine, thank you." Constance linked the still silent Amelia's arm and led her to the empty staffroom where she magicked up some tea and a small bottle of whiskey. It was a drink she disliked but she put a nip in each cup knowing they both needed something stronger. She also phoned Imogen and Tom who had been beside themselves and were on their way. A glance at the clock told her it was 12:15AM, yet again life had changed so much in such a short space of time.

"Has she gone back?" Finally Amelia spoke, holding her cup between her frozen hands as she did so.

Constance had been wondering the same thing. Ava had disappeared so quickly that they hadn't had another chance to speak, to find out if she had achieved her reason for coming back. "I don't know."

"Not just yet." , Ava answered the question as she emerged from the stationary cupboard. Her hair was loose and wavy again and she was back in her jeans and jumper. In her arms was younger Ava and Zara's cat Minnie and Pixie and Morgana were at her feet. After giving Minnie a kiss on the nose she placed her down on the floor. and whispered, "You be with your Mama and Granny. Keep Zara out of trouble for me. Love you Mins."

This was another reunion that had been bittersweet. It seemed that even the cats who had been such a part of her childhood and teenage years had recognised Ava and wanted to comfort her as she had waited for the chance to say goodbye.

"I have to go soon but I wanted to see you both, to make sure you're okay."

"I'm not sure.", Amelia whispered. "She's dead, my sister is dead."

Ava moved closer and hunched down in front of her grandmother. "I know she is Granny and I know you're hurting." As an empath Ava was also in agony at the pain she could feel coming from someone she loved so much. "For many reasons it had to happen like this, believe me I looked at every possibility to avoid it but they were all too dangerous."

"She died in your past as well?", Constance asked gently.

"Yes.", Ava whispered. It hadn't been in exactly the same way but that was one of the secrets she couldn't tell. She stood up and with a watery smile looked at her mother and grandmother. "I have to say goodbye. Granddad and Mum will be here soon and I need to get ready to return to my time."

"Was it worth it?", Constance asked as she walked towards her daughter. "Did you achieve what you set out to do?"

"I think I did."

"Then I'm glad you came back. I love you and I am very, very proud of you. I hope you'll always know that."

Ava embraced her Mama tightly and whispered in her ear. "I do and I love you, so much. You and Mum, you made me who I am and the four of us, we're so lucky to have such amazing parents."

"Four?", Constance mouthed.

"Yes, four. Tell me, tell _us_ soon. Despite anything else that may have happened in my past, finding out about her is still one of my greatest memories and this time I'll enjoy it even more." Ava kept her voice low so her Granny wouldn't hear, although Amelia was too distracted to pay any real attention to them. She also decided to let her Mama in on one secret, one that she reckoned wasn't too difficult to predict. "She's, oh she's so wonderful."

For a moment the trauma of that evening was forgotten as Constance thought ahead to the reality of something only she and two other people knew to be true in this timeline. Her face lit up before she embraced her daughter again, pulling back to gaze the future version of their little girl. "I wanted you to have green eyes so much when you were a baby, I'm glad you look like you again."

"I am too. Looking like you is a great thing but I think brown suits you and Zara a lot better." Ava glanced at the clock, time was ticking.

"Say goodbye to Granny. Be safe little one."

After one more kiss Constance stood back, knowing that for many reasons this was a different type of goodbye.

"Granny?"

On hearing the soft voice Amelia turned from the window she had been staring out of. "Is it time?"

"Almost, I just need to tell you something first. For me and my sisters, well you're the greatest Granny we could wish for. You've taught us so much and our lives have been made even better by having you and Granddad in them. I know this will be hard and that you're going to grieve but you have a family who loves you and will do everything to help you through this."

Even through the pain she was feeling, Amelia knew this was true. "I'll need you."

"And we'll need you. Always. You will never know who much you mean to me but I love you more than I can ever tell you, we all do."

"And I love you my beautiful girl." Amelia looked at the taller woman in front of her. She could still see the little girl who had come to her the day before wanting her to see the butterfly that had landed on the window, the girl who loved reading her books, tending to her little garden area, playing with her sisters and cuddles with the people she loved. She may not have achieved her childhood ambition to become a fairy but from what she could see in front of her, little Ava Drill was going to grow up into a incredible person.

"I have to go now. I love you both. Thank you for trusting me and I promise you, we did the right thing."

Ava had only just disappeared when the staffroom door burst open and Tom entered, followed closely by Gabrielle who he had flown with. "Imogen's coming with Stephen. Are you both alright, what's happened?"

Amelia stepped into her husband's arms where the tears finally came. As he comforted her, Constance broke the news to Gabrielle that the woman who had given birth to her was dead.

Gaby wasn't sure how to react but she was shaken at the fact that now both her natural parents had taken their own lives. She hadn't seen Agatha in over twenty years, not since she had been abandoned at the castle. Truth be told she rarely thought of her and as far as she was concerned her parents were Lucas and Francesca, the uncle and aunt who had adopted her. She was however upset for her Auntie Amelia who no matter what her feelings had been, had lost a twin sister.

The murmured words from Tom helped somewhat and Amelia was able to dry her eyes and focus on her niece, "I wish I could have helped her more."

"You did.", Gabrielle wasn't having her aunt blame herself for this. "You did more than anyone for her over the years. She brought this on herself, I know it sounds harsh but she did."

Deep down Amelia knew this was true, Ava had indicated that this had been her sister's destiny but it had been an emotional night and there was too much to process for now.

They were still in the staffroom when Imogen and her brother arrived, Stephen having driven them as fast as he safely could. As they pulled up Betty and Millicent were being marched out of the castle.

"You two." Imogen was incandescent with rage. "Do you know what you've caused? You evil, wicked …."

Her ranting was stopped by Constance who had run out having seen them arrive from the window. "No Darling, they're not worth it."

"But…"

"No." Constance took her shaking wife into her arms and kissed her gently on the forehead. "You need to stay calm. Amelia and I are safe and as soon as we get the all clear from Wizard Harris I will be flying you straight home so we can be with our girls."

Imogen didn't realise it but she was in very close proximity to one of her daughters. Ava was watching again from her turret as she waited for the perfect moment to cast her return spell. Her heart was beating rapidly as she saw her Mum, wanting nothing more than to run down for a hug and a kiss but knowing she couldn't. Her other mother had enough happening right now without the stress of a time traveller, even her own daughter.

"Tomorrow.", she told herself. "I don't care how old I am, I'm demanding cuddles from my mothers tomorrow."

Ava watched her parents embrace and whisper secret words before making their way inside hand in hand. She had always been aware of the love between them, even as a child it had been palpable to her. It wasn't any different now but she still counted herself privileged to be able to observe the younger versions of her mothers again and see the connection between them from a different perspective.

Once they were gone she cast her eyes towards the full moon that was glowing in the sky and reflected on what she had done that day and why.

In any timeline, Ava had grown up in a world filled with love and for the most part security. But the incident that had impacted so many things in later years had happened when she was four years old.

It was hard to remember every little thing but from what she could recall and what she had been told, she had been asleep after a tiring day of swimming and playing with her sisters. At ten o'clock Agatha and the other two had burst into her room and taken her from her bed. At first she thought it was her Granny playing a strange game but she soon realised that this was someone else, this lady smelled funny and gave off an evil aura. She remembered calling for her parents but the spells they had cast meant that no words were coming out so they couldn't hear her.

It was only when she was older that she learned that it was Abby who had bravely raised the alarm. Her big sister had been coming from her room on the upper floor and had seen the three witches leaving Ava's bedroom. Apparently Agatha had decided their invisibility spell was now unnecessary, once they had their collateral she wanted them to be seen. Luckily Abby had been able to hide and once they had passed she ran to their parents bedroom to wake their sleeping Mum before making sure that Zara was in her bed. Imogen immediately raced to the landing but by then Constance and Amelia had been lured out of the office where they had been working and were already facing Agatha.

There was shouting and words Ava didn't understand but she knew they were frightened, she could see it in their eyes. She could recall her Mama speaking in a very measured tone, telling her Mum to stay where she was needed. Agatha had instructed one of her companions to go back and keep her 'and the other brats in check'. Of course she hadn't realised that they had been high so just as Ava had done that night, Constance had taken advantage of their slow reactions to render them both immobile. There was a lot of magic from that point and not the fun type Ava knew about, this was scary magic.

She remembered Agatha walking backwards she carried her into the Great Hall but clearest in her memory were her Granny's words.

"Please, stop it now and we can talk, I will help you. I swear to you, I will give you money, anything that is within my power you can have it."

Agatha had laughed at that, looking back on it she had started to really go over the edge at that point. The magic had been too strong for her and it was starting to show. The fact that she had evoked the Foster's Effect didn't help either, in fact it just seemed to encourage her. She seemed thrilled when the windows in the Great Hall were blown out and laughed with delight when the paintings were destroyed, taking extreme pleasure in seeing Granny Cackle's image burning. But that still wasn't enough and just as she had said that evening, Agatha was going to do something to make them take her seriously once and for all.

Ava had felt even more frightened at this point, the witch's grip on her had tightened and her whole body felt hot and very painful. There were words she couldn't understand and feeling petrified she looked over for help, seeing her mother rushing towards her.

The next thing she knew she was outside the great hall in her Mama's arms having been transported to safety. Meanwhile Agatha Cackle was lying dead on the floor in the Great Hall. Amelia had taken advantage of her sister's lack of proper magical ability and deflected the heinous spell she had cast back onto her.

Although she was devastated, Amelia had done exactly what she needed to in order protect her family. The VM had agreed and the only arrests that had been made had been Coldstone and Bindweed.

Of course the whole event had been traumatising, especially for a confused little girl. Her sisters had been just as distraught, as had their parents and grandparents. Tom had been in their cottage when the windows exploded. Frantic with worry he had run up the hill towards the castle, arriving just as the VM did following Imogen's call. The whole ordeal had taken less than fifteen minutes but in that short time so much had changed.

Despite the horror their family did everything they could to get past the nightmare, they were not willing to allow Agatha take anything away from them. There had been talks and counselling and although there were sleepless nights and bumps along the way, the Drill girls had gone on to live a happy childhood. One of the absolute highlights of which had been the news that they were getting a baby sister, news that had been a light in the darkness to them all.

Ava couldn't lie, part of the reason she had come back had been to take what had still been a terrible event from this timeline's version of herself and her family. Her parents could now focus on enjoying this final pregnancy as well as their existing family without the fear, stress, anger and guilt that she knew they had needed to deal with in her time. And although her Mama may now have a secret to keep, Ava was sure enough in her parent's relationship to know that when the time was right, she would share what had happened.

And as for Ava and her sisters, they would retain the innocence that they could have lost that night. This was where the good changes she had referenced would start to come in and little Ava, as she couldn't help referring herself. would be able to fully enjoy the truly great experiences and incredible people that were coming her way.

But that wasn't the only reason she had come back.

The human mind, magical or not was a funny thing. Over time it seemed that Amelia had managed her grief and guilt at having ended her sister's life. It was only in her later years it had come back in a more powerful way than anyone could have anticipated. Amelia was convinced that she would be punished for the act she had committed, that when she met her maker this would be a black mark against her name and she would be damned to suffer.

Nothing anyone could say could make her think any differently and she became a shell of a person, hardly eating, barely speaking and wanting very little human contact. Eventually they had been told by a magical expert that though it had remained dormant for years, the empathic and emotional trauma of ending a life that was intrinsically linked to her own had caused this permanent regression. Worst of all there was nothing anyone could do to take it away

She would get especially distressed when she saw Ava, repeating again and again that she had let her granddaughter down. It didn't matter that she was now a grown woman, as far as Amelia was concerned it was still the four year old child from that night she was looking at. As a result Ava had decided it was best to stay away, something that had broken her heart especially as it meant that although she was there when the time came, she hadn't gotten to say everything she truly felt, to tell her grandmother just how loved she was.

It had taken many years but it seemed that intentionally or not, Agatha had gotten the revenge on her twin she so desired.

"I wish we could have helped her more.", her Mum had confessed to Ava when it was all over. "That we could have let her go with the peace she deserved."

It was then the idea had struck. Maybe there was something even if it wouldn't directly affect the people in her timeline. Oh, she had thought about time travel in the past but like her Mama had been wary when it came to herself. However, for any version of her Granny she had been willing to take the risk. The fact that she could change things for her younger self and others in the past was of course a bonus.

It had taken some time, firstly to be emotionally ready after such a loss and secondly to understand what was involved. The research wasn't so difficult, she was her mother's daughter and could skim through books and papers at a ferocious speed. The hardest part was not telling anyone, like her Mama she too was keeping a secret from people she loved. Oh she could trust her family of course. Her younger sisters were as powerful and would have helped, her older sister would have come with her without question, but this was something she had to do alone and if she had needed to, she would do it one hundred times over.

It was true that Constance had never time travelled and for valid reasons, but it was a theoretical paper that she had written in her twenties that had helped her daughter know what she needed to do to magically travel back in time with the least impact. Having looked at the possibilities over and over she knew that there was no way to avoid Agatha's death, it truly had been her time. Ava hadn't known exactly how it would happen but had she needed to she would have killed Agatha herself before her Granny got the chance- her Mama would have done the same. As it turned out a mix of inexperience, powerful deadly magic and possible paranoia had caused Agatha's death at a much too early age.

The suffering of anyone, even Agatha, could result in transference to Ava's own emotion but she drew on techniques she had learned over the years to manage her empathy. She also stayed focused on the fact that Agatha's death could not have been avoided and what she had done had ultimately saved the suffering of many others.

What her mother had theorised was true, magically travelling back did not allow the one's own history to be changed, rather it adjusted the future for those in the past. With this knowledge Ava could go back to her own time knowing that once she had grieved for her sister, her Granny now had many peaceful years ahead surrounded by her family. And when the time did come to say goodbye came, as it inevitably would, they would all be able to send their beloved Amelia on her way with the peaceful words of love she deserved.

And to the question her Mama had asked her earlier, that made it all worth it.

Ava ran her fingers through her loose hair and stretched before moving into position. As she did she saw two broomsticks setting off, Stephen and Gabrielle were on the first, her uncle was holding tightly to his girlfriend as they flew into the night sky. Her parents were on the other, obviously frantic to get back to her, Abby and Zara. Also with them was Minnie who Imogen had noticed seemed a little jittery as they waited in the staffroom and decided to bring her back with them.

Meanwhile Tom was leading his wife out to Stephen's jeep with Morgana and Pixie in one cat basket and Boots and Iris in the other. It was still painful to know there would be someone missing from her own time but finally Ava felt she was free of the burden of words left unsaid to someone she loved so much.

"I love you, all of you, now and forever.", she whispered before reciting the spell that would bring her back to her own time and her loved ones. Much like everyone else, she too needed to be held by someone she loved that night and if her timing was right she'd make it back just in time to crawl into bed with her own beloved.

She had done what she set out to do. It was time to go home.

 **A/N And there we have the why. I hope it makes sense. The final two chapters will look at the aftermath a bit more, including how "Little Ava" is dealing with the range of emotions around her.**

 **Edit: If anyone is unfamiliar with the backstory I gave Gabrielle and Agatha you'll find out more in my two part story "A Chance At Life".**

 **Thanks for reading/ reviewing :D**


	7. Helping Granny Say Goodbye

As expected Constance and Imogen couldn't wait to get back to their own home and to the family who was waiting there for them. It was just after 2:30AM when they walked through the front door to be met immediately by Abby who rushed from the sitting room to see her parents.

"Mama, are you okay? We were so worried."

Constance held her eldest tightly, hating that yet again magic and evil spells had caused Abby fear. "I'm alright my dear, just a bit tired. You should be in bed though."

"I tried." Jamie had also emerged from the room and was waiting for his own chance to hug Constance. As soon as Imogen called him he had been straight over to keep an eye on the girls while his best friend rushed to be with her wife.

"I wouldn't have slept." Abby had wanted to go too but had taken heed of her Mum's words, she would be able to do more good by staying with her sisters. It turned out to have been completely the right decision. "Ava woke about twenty seconds after you'd left Mum and Zara a few minutes after that. We tried to get them to settle upstairs but in the end we brought them down here."

Her mothers looked to where Abby was pointing. Both Ava and Zara were lying on a bed of cushions with a duvet covering them. Ava was holding her younger sister protectively as they slept, apparently not very deeply.

"Mummy? Mama?"

Imogen crouched down and stroked her daughter's hair. "We're home poppet, it's okay."

"I'm minding Zara.", Ava whispered. "She was scared 'cos you were gone."

Knowing that Zara hadn't been the only one, Constance knelt next to Ava and kissed her forehead. Following her experiences from the day before it was slightly surreal but she knew that this was the version of her daughter that was meant to be in her life. "We're here, she doesn't need to be frightened. Let's get you to bed."

"No." Ava shook her head rapidly. "Where's Granny?"

Amelia probably wouldn't arrive for another thirty minutes or so. That didn't matter to Ava and the now awake Zara, they wouldn't go to bed until Granny and Granddad were back.

"You must be starving." Jamie entered the room with tea and warm milk. He was followed by Abby who had plenty of toast and brown bread for everyone.

"I am, thank you." Constance hadn't eaten since sharing a similar meal with Amelia and older Ava that evening. As she poured the tea she watched Imogen organising the toast for the also hungry girls.

"Jam or marmalade poppet?"

"One of each please Mummy.", Ava answered from where she was curled up with Zara and a much calmer Minnie.

Constance may never come to know the true reason Ava had come back in time but at that very moment she was sure it had been the right decision. Her girls were sleepy and worried but they were safe, with the help of two of the most important people in her life she had been able to keep them that way.

"There's Granddad's car." Abby was up and opening the front door straight away. Her heart dropped as she saw her grandmother walking up the driveway, she had never seen her look so tired. She didn't know the ins and outs of what had happened, just that Granny's sister had tried to break into the school and when she knew she was going to get caught had cast a spell to kill herself.

"I'm so sorry Granny."

Amelia accepted Abby's warm embrace, "I know my dear, I know."

By this stage Ava and Zara had also come into the hallway and together were hugging their Granny. They didn't know what had happened. Abby had just said that Mama and Granny needed help at the school, she would leave any other explanations to her mothers.

"Oh, I thought you two would be asleep.", Amelia bent to look at the younger girls properly, brushing their hair back as she looked into their eyes. Zara's brown eyes looked confused and Ava's green ones looked worried. Clearly she had picked up that there was sadness in the air and her empathy was in full force.

"We wanted to see you.", Ava whispered as she cuddled even closer. Her Granny was sad and she didn't like it one bit. She was going to do everything possible to make her feel happy again.

"Come on love, you need to have something to eat and drink then get some sleep, just like these little girls do." Tom had poured Amelia's tea and buttered some brown bread for her to eat.

The normally delicious bread tasted like dust but Amelia did her best, aware that Ava was watching her intently.

"Right, bedtime." Zara was fast asleep in Constance's arms and this particular mother was exhausted, just as she knew everyone else was. Jamie had just left after making them promise to let him know if he could do anything else and it was time for sleep.

"You too.", Tom guided Amelia.

"I don't think I'll sleep.", she muttered.

"You will but if you don't, that's okay- I'll be right with you. We'll see you in the morning, well later today I suppose."

There were hugs and kisses before the grandparents left to go to their room.

Ava also had some advice for her Granny. "Think of nice things, that will help you sleep. We love you."

"I love you too my brave, special girls."

Zara was placed in the centre of her parents bed with Ava on her right side and Abby on the left. Her sisters wouldn't go to bed without her and the teenager didn't care if it was babyish, it had been a horrible night and she wanted to be with her mothers and sisters with their cats curled up in their own bed in the corner.

Before she could get into bed Constance needed to have a shower to get rid of the dirty feeling that seemed clung to her. It was only in there that she allowed herself a moment to think of what may have happened to her family. Letting the warm water wash away her tears she forced her mind away from the dark thoughts, knowing that it was pointless dwelling on them. Once she had gathered herself she stepped out of the cubicle to find Imogen waiting with a large fluffy towel and a worried expression on her face.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Constance sighed, "As much as I can be after seeing someone take their own life in front of me. But I will be, I've got all of you to help me. I am worried about Amelia though, for all Agatha's faults she was her sister. More than that, her identical twin, they came into the world together and now….."

At this Imogen nodded, "I know, we'll keep an eye on her and she'll get through it. I think she's in shock right now." She looked intently at Constance and asked something that had been playing on her mind all evening. "Is there something you're not telling me? I don't know, I just get the feeling that there's more to this."

Any lie stuck in Constance's throat, she had to be honest. "Everything I told you about what Agatha did, that's all true but there are a couple of things, magical things that I haven't shared. I know it's a lot to ask but I need you to trust me and I promise it's not something that will affect us anymore."

The words Ava used had stuck with Constance and she was sure that this was not the right time.

Imogen knew that whatever it was had to be important as it was almost unknown for Constance to keep anything from her. It was difficult but after a moment she agreed, "I do trust you. But Sweetheart, promise me that this isn't something that is going to burden you."

The witch thought for a moment. She had carried secrets throughout her life that had been a burden until she had shared them with her partner. This felt different though, not like a burden but more of a responsibility, one she knew she could carry.

"It won't."

"Well, in that case I'll trust your judgement and when you do want to tell me, even if it's when we're old and grey, I promise I'll understand."

And then, not knowing how close her words may be to the truth, she led her love to the bed where they slept with their girls in-between them, keeping them safe and warm for what was left of that night.

* * *

Amelia slept fitfully as had Tom so at eight the decided to take Shep and Wendy for a walk. As they made their way to the park she found herself opening up as much as she could to Tom about how she was feeling. He let her speak, offering comforting words when he needed to but mainly just letting her get it all out. The night before had been traumatising for all of them, he had never met Agatha but seeing her as he had the night before when had accompanied Amelia to formally identify her in the hall had made him feel physically ill. He knew they were identical but seeing someone who was the mirror image of his wife lying dead in front of him had been horrific. All he wanted to do was comfort Amelia and the best way to do that was by allowing her to talk.

"I always wanted her to feel included, Lucas and I were very close and we wanted her to be part of what we had. She never wanted to though, she would just pick on us and make our lives a misery. People used to say to how marvellous it must be to have a twin, to be born with a friend but it wasn't like that. I did love her though, when we were children I really did and I wanted her to love me but she didn't. So over time I had to find a way to cut off my feelings for her."

Amelia's voice broke here. "I see Abby, Ava and Zara, how they are together, how much they love each other. Oh, I know they have their moments but you know what I mean. How they have little secrets and jokes, how affectionate they are, how they look for each other even if they've just been apart for a few hours. That's how sisters should be."

'It is.", Tom agreed. "And I know you would have been that type of sister to Agatha had she allowed you, you _are_ that type of sister to Lucas and I know how much he cares for you. And let me tell you something else love, those granddaughters of ours, they wouldn't be without you for a second and neither would their mothers. You are so loved by them and by me, I know you know that but I will be always ready to remind you. Agatha was the one who lost out, not you. I'm sorry that she's dead because I know it's hurting you and I understand why but please, promise me you won't let this stop you from enjoying the good things you have in your life."

From what Tom understood about Amelia's high empathy he was worried about that happening and hated the thought of Agatha taking anything else from his wife.

"I won't love, I just need some time."

For Amelia the talking was essential. Tom's words as well as Ava's and Gabrielle's from the night before had all helped. She had done everything she possibly could for Agatha throughout her life and though she would probably always wonder if there could have been something else she had to trust, as she always did, that this had happened for a reason.

They made it back to the quiet house just as a pale looking Imogen was coming downstairs.

"Are you okay pumpkin?", Tom asked.

"Fine, a bit tired still. Amelia, Wizard Harris just called, he'd like to come over and talk to you and Constance. I suggested around twelve if that's alright? Jamie and Sarah will take the kids to the playground so Dad and I can stay here with you both."

"That's fine dear." The night before she hadn't been focused on what the Superintendent had been saying but she knew Constance had told the truth with just one rather large omission. They had nothing to worry about but even though Amelia had known George Harris for years, she still felt uneasy.

Constance rose at ten and busied herself making phone calls while Zara, who was never normally clingy, refused to leave her side. She certainly wasn't complaining though and held her especially cuddly toddler close as she completed her tasks.

Davina and Elizabeth would be back at the school when the glazier she had booked would come to fix the window and Frank Blossom would come that evening to get the new light organised. Fenella and Griselda were already on their way and had told her it was no problem for them to organise the remaining administrative work that she understandably had not finished the afternoon before. Gabrielle had called and said that she and Stephen would be over later on that day. Her parents would also be coming and along with his sister, Lucas would help to organise a funeral for Agatha.

It was Wednesday and Constance was grateful that they still had a week before the students were due to return. There would be talk, she was sure of that but they would be coming back to a safe place that on the face of it hadn't changed a bit. She was also hoping that what had happened wouldn't impact Ava's starting school the following Tuesday. Their little girl had been very excited about this adventure and her mothers wanted it to be a memory they would look back on happily in the future.

As she pondered, she looked out to the patio area to see Ava, still dressed in her pyjamas, curled up on Amelia's lap. She couldn't hear what they were saying or if they were talking at all, but Amelia was gazing at her granddaughter and rhythmically stroking her hand along Ava's wavy hair as they sat in the late summer sun. Not wanting to interrupt the moment she stepped away thinking to herself that what she had seen over the past twenty four hours told her something she had already known. Amelia and Ava were truly soulmates.

Meanwhile upstairs, Imogen had woken from a short nap and was taking a moment to reflect on all that had happened. Before she could dwell too much her musings were interrupted by a tap on the door.

"Got a minute?", Abby whispered once she saw her Mum was awake.

"Of course honey. Come here." Imogen patted the bed. "How are you doing? I know we haven't had much of a chance to talk since last night."

Abby sat back against the pillow and sighed. "That's okay, it's been so busy. It's just strange isn't it?"

"What is?", Imogen prompted.

"Magic. Sometimes I really wish I had powers, like when I see Mama do something cool or she tells me about what she's working on, you know, the good magic stuff? But then I remember what happened with Enid and the fact that Granny's sister was using bad magic and I guess I'm glad I don't have it. Does that sound awful?"

"No honey, not at all." Imogen adjusted them so that Abby's head was tucked underneath her chin. "I completely understand and I know Mama would too. You and I are in the same boat, along with Granddad. We live with magic in our lives but it's always going to be different for us than it is for Mama, Granny or your sisters."

"Doesn't it scare you?", Abby murmured. "Sometimes it scares me a bit."

Imogen smiled into the curly hair. "Magic? Magic doesn't scare me because I know we have Mama keeping us safe. And as well as that, we're surrounded by all these wonderful witches like Granny and of course Davina, Elizabeth, Gaby, Grissy and even without her powers, Fenny is still a witch. It's like anything in life honey, you'll always find bad or misguided people but I choose to believe that the good far outweighs the bad."

"You're right, I just needed to talk it through." After lying there for a few minutes another thought occurred to Abby. "What do you think the crazies will be like as fully fledged witches?"

It was a question her mothers had reflected on themselves over the years and Imogen was happy to share their thoughts. "They'll probably take some time to find their feet like all the other young witches I've encountered but if they do choose to pursue magic, I'm think they'll be pretty amazing."

Abby agreed. "Just like Mama."

"Yes, powerful and benevolent witches, just like your Mama."

It took a bit of convincing but eventually the prospect of time with the babies won out so later that morning the future witches left the house hand in hand with their older sister. They had only been gone five minutes when a knock on the door indicated the arrival of Wizard Harris.

"Bindweed and Coldstone admitted everything once they sobered up. They told us where they had been staying and the officers found a copy of Darkest Magia when they raided it. That explains how she had access to these spells that were far too powerful for her magical abilities."

Both Amelia and Constance nodded, pretending they didn't already know this.

"They'll be trialled but they're looking at minimum of fifteen years. Bindweed seemed quite relieved to hear that if I'm honest."

Amelia considered this for a second. She had known Betty and Millicent for a long time and had often thought that in Betty's case she had fallen in with a bad crowd, that being Agatha. Millicent was similar but she had a harder edge and seemed to relish the drama they created. Maybe prison would rehabilitate them as it had for others but regardless, they would be no threat when they got out, not without their leader.

There was something else on Constance's mind. "What can we do to make sure the castle is safe? We've got the students and other teachers to consider but I also have a wife and children and I can't risk this happening again. I thought what we had was adequate but clearly I was mistaken."

"I understand and I can help you with that." George pulled an envelope out of his briefcase and passed it over the table. "This is a high security spell, similar to what we use on our buildings. You can use it on the castle and your own homes as well. We don't normally share it outside the VM but it's the least we can do."

"Thank you." Constance felt a weight lifting off her shoulder as she scanned the paper. Then she realised what else George had said. "What do you mean the least you can do?"

"Yes. Firstly you should have been advised that Agatha was about to be released and secondly, well it's clear that a mistake was made by releasing her at all. I don't know how she managed to slip through the net but the prison authorities will be investigating that, I've asked them to keep you posted."

Tom nodded at this, he had said something similar to Amelia earlier that day but right now. she found it hard to care about investigations. It wouldn't really make any difference at this stage but she understood it had to be done.

"I also wanted to tell you that you are free to organise the funeral.", George told them as he finished the coffee Imogen had made. "Our case is closed."

"Thank you George." Amelia was relieved to hear they could bury Agatha, that she wouldn't be resting in a magical morgue for weeks.

Tom saw Wizard Harris out before going to the shops for lunch supplies. Meanwhile, after making sure her wife and step mother were alright, Imogen went to collect the children.

Left alone Constance and Amelia could finally talk freely.

"Did I kill her? In the other world do you think I killed her to protect my family?" It was the only solution Constance could think of and without question she would have done it.

Amelia clasped the other hand in her own. "No my dear, I don't. And I'd advise you not to dwell on the other possibilities. I just hope she's finally at peace."

In her heart Amelia knew that she had been the one to kill her twin, that Ava who even now understood her so well had come back to prevent that from happening for what had to be a valid reason. But like Constance, she knew that if it had come to it, she would not have hesitated to do what was necessary to protect her beloved family.

More phone calls were made that day and Agatha's funeral had been arranged for Friday morning. Amelia, Gabrielle and Lucas had decided on a simple service, not imagining that there would be many attendees. It was as they were making plans in the kitchen that Ava paid a visit to her Mama who was in the sitting room reading.

"Come sit with me little one." Constance could tell that Ava wanted to talk. They had told her that Granny's sister had died and that's why she was upset. There had been tears when she heard that as to Ava, losing one of her sisters was something she couldn't even comprehend. She didn't really understand what death meant but she knew enough to want to ask a couple of things.

"Is Granny's sister in heaven with Nanny Rose and Granny Florence?"

Constance was as honest as she could be. "I don't know my love but I hope she's at peace now wherever she is."

"Granny's sad and that makes me sad too.", Ava whispered into her Mama's neck.

Constance rocked her daughter gently. "Granny _is_ sad, that's what happens when you lose someone but she's going to feel better because we're all going to help her. And I know there's a lot of upset in the air but you know she doesn't want you to be unhappy. She wants you to be the bright, happy little fairy that you always are, that will cheer her up so much. But if that gets hard and you feel it too much, you can talk to any of us any time you need. Can you do that for me?"

After a moment where she played with her Mama's plait and thought about what she had said Ava still had something to get off her chest. "I love my sisters loads and loads, I don't want them to go away forever.", she sobbed.

"They won't my beautiful girl, I promise you, we'll keep you all safe and together and as you grow up they'll still be your best friends." Constance would never be complacent about her family and their future but based on the loving reactions of the older Ava when Abby and Zara were mentioned, as well as her words about the new baby, she was confident that this was another promise she could keep.

Following a long cuddle and some more talking, Ava did what her Mama had asked of her and along with her family, spent the remainder of the day focused on cheering her Granny up. She and Zara did a little dance which they were very happy to see her smiling at. Also she helped Abby make her a cheese sandwich and the three sisters gave her lots of snuggles which Granddad told them was a big help.

Thursday was a busy day with a trip back to the castle. Amelia wanted to get the initial visit out of the way, it was hard but she could appreciate the fact that the repairs had been done to a high standard and on the surface left no sign of what had happened. Davina and Elizabeth had wanted to help by cleansing the rooms of any nasty energy that may have been remaining so had been busy burning sage, lavender and cedar which seemed to be having the desired effect. The atmosphere felt peaceful and clean and Amelia knew that while the memory would always be there, she wasn't willing to let it push her away from a location that would always mean so much to her.

Constance felt the same way and as she watched Ava and Zara gathering toys from Ava's bedroom with Abby's help she agreed with Imogen's whispered words.

"Thank goodness they weren't here. I can't bear to think about you and Amelia being here but if she'd have laid a hand on them, I don't know what I would have done."

"I know.", Constance murmured. "But remember, no 'what if's'. Amelia and I knew what to do and our babies are safe, that's all that matters."

As they were whispering Abby looked up from her spot on the floor. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh.", Imogen smiled. "We were just marvelling at the pretty amazing kids we have."

Abby and Zara grinned back while Ava ran over and wrapped her arms around her mothers. "That's 'cause we have the best Mummy and Mama ever."

"Thank you little one.", Constance smiled. "Come on, let's go to the pool and have some fun. I think we all deserve it don't you?"

"Swim, swim, swim.". A delighted Zara zoomed out the door followed by her sisters.

"You definitely deserve some fun." Imogen took Constance's hand. "I won't even complain when you beat me in a race."

"That will be a first Darling."

* * *

On Friday morning Ava knew that her mothers, grandparents and big sister were all going somewhere that she was too young for. Even though she wanted to be with them she listened carefully to what her Mummy told her.

"We'll be back very soon but we need you to stay here and help David look after Zara okay? He'll have Fionn and Cillian to mind as well so he's going to need your help."

Since Abby's father had come back into their lives he had been a regular visitor and had gotten to know the girls well. When he had heard what had happened he immediately volunteered to look after the children since Jamie, Sarah and of course Stephen would be going to the funeral. He was still going through chemotherapy but was currently in very good health and only too willing to step in as Imogen had done for him many times over the years.

"I'll look after them Mummy, I promise." Ava kissed her family before going back inside to make sure her little sister and their almost cousins were okay.

To their surprise, the humanist building that had been chosen for the ceremony was packed full of people. They had come, not for Agatha, but for the Cackle family who were well known by almost everyone in the magical community.

Looking at the people in the rows Constance could recognise Davina and Elizabeth of course alongside Frank Blossom and his nephew Charlie. Behind them were Fenella and Griselda who were sitting alongside Maud and Mildred. She knew that Amelia would be particularly touched that Mildred had come considering her own past history with Agatha. She smiled at Amelia's best friend Kathleen Cosy who had already come to the house that morning to drop off food for the family and any visitors who may stop by after the services.

Amelia for her part noticed Chief Wizard Hellibore who may have been a pain but still always did his duty. There were many other witches and wizards, relatives, friends and acquaintances and she felt overwhelmed as she sat in the front pew alongside Tom, Lucas, Francesca, Gabrielle and her Aunt Gertrude with Imogen, Constance, Abby and Stephen sitting right behind them.

It was a short, simple ceremony and immediately afterwards the coffin was taken to a nearby cemetery where Agatha was laid to rest alongside her parents. There had been some debate at that but eventually Lucas had agreed that it was what their mother and father would have wanted.

Amelia and Gabrielle were the last to leave the graveside and as they stood in front of the freshly turned earth Gaby asked her aunt a question.

"Do you think she'd have changed things given the chance?"

"Its hard to say my dear. Agatha was so complex but occasionally she showed glimpses of humanity, when she left you with me for example, I know she went the wrong way about it but she did it for the right reasons. Also she did love your father, I'll give her that. They were too similar for things to ever work out but their relationship brought the greatest possible result, you."

"Am I like her? Sometimes I worry that I am, I know that sounds awful but I do wonder what I would have turned out like had she kept me."

"No, you are nothing like her, you're kind, good natured, clever, level headed and just a wonderful person, I felt your gentle spirit the very moment I met you. I've told you before you are your own person but you remind me of my own mother more than anyone else. She was a beautiful individual inside and out, just like you are."

Gabrielle hugged Amelia then took her arm to guide her over to the people who wanted to give their condolence. But before they could go there was one more thing to be said.

"Be at rest now sister. Be at rest."

 **A/N: And there we say goodbye to Agatha. Thank you for reading and for the reviews I have received. Coming up next, the epilogue including the good news they all deserve.**


	8. The News They Need

On Saturday morning Constance woke up and stretched slowly under the covers. The children were back in their own beds, though she guessed that at least Ava had ended up in Abby's at some stage. In the meantime she had hoped to enjoy an early morning cuddle with her love. Unfortunately there was no sign of Imogen but a noise from the bathroom told her why.

Ten minutes later a freshly showered Imogen stepped out of the bathroom, dropped her towel and flopped onto the bed, feeling much better as she felt warm arms pull her close.

"You know I can give you something for that.", Constance whispered into the damp blonde hair.

"I know but I haven't wanted to bother you, it's not every day and there's just been so much going on."

"Don't be silly, it will only take a minute for me to make it up. I want you to be as comfortable as possible throughout this pregnancy."

Imogen grinned as she felt a hand graze across her already more rounded stomach. She was currently eleven weeks pregnant and already it was proving to be a slightly different pregnancy than the one she had experienced with Zara. She now knew what morning sickness was, though she had been telling the truth, it wasn't every day and it tended to only be one bout. Also, as with many second pregnancies she was showing a bit earlier, in fact much earlier than she had with Zara. You could only really tell when she was undressed but they were both thrilled by the little belly that showed where their fourth daughter was living.

"Thanks Sweetheart." Imogen kissed Constance before sharing what had been on her mind. "How do you feel about telling everyone today?"

"About the baby? I thought you wanted to wait?"

"I did but, well, there's been so much sadness this week, I think everyone deserves some good news and we know a magical pregnancy is pretty safe. Besides, Zara keeps jumping on me. I know she's only playing and we've always done it but I'm running out of ways to tell her why she can't right now."

Constance nodded eagerly, she was dying to tell everyone and she knew for a fact that a certain little girl would be over the moon with the news, just as they all would be. "Yes, let's tell them, the girls, your father and Amelia. We'll tell them all together today."

A couple of hours later found Abby, Ava and Zara gathered in their sitting room along with their parents and grandparents.

"What's happening?", Abby asked. She had butterflies in her stomach from anticipation but was afraid to say too much.

Constance started to answer. "We know this has been a horrible week and Amelia, you especially have gone through a lot. And we know that you're still grieving but we hope what we have to tell you will be a source of some comfort."

Seeing the mixture of confused and in two cases very hopeful faces in front of them, Imogen reached for her wife's hand before making the announcement.

"We're very excited to tell you that there's another baby on the way."

"Yes!" Abby screamed, running over to hug her Mum and then her Mama.

"I take it you're not too surprised honey?", Imogen laughed.

"Well, we were in Italy and you weren't drinking any wine and you two were acting pretty strange and extra soppy so I kinda guessed. That doesn't mean I'm not super excited though."

"When are you due?" Tom hadn't guessed as such but he had known a new baby was very much wanted. As soon as Constance started to speak he had hoped this was what they wanted to tell them. This was the good news they all needed right now.

"March." Constance accepted the hug from her father in law before being distracted by what else was happening around her.

"Someone else is obviously also super excited." Abby grinned as they watched Ava jump around the room.

"Is that right poppet?"

"We're getting a baby! We're getting a baby! Finally!" Ava stopped bouncing for just a second and looked at her parents. "The baby is going to live here with us isn't it?"

Imogen and Constance had debated about revealing the gender to the two younger girls but had decided that there was no point in keeping it from them. Besides, if other people noticed that they were talking about a baby girl at such an early stage in the pregnancy it would probably be considered wishful thinking or that they had paid for a more in depth early scan.

"Yes, your new sister is going to live right here with us. Does this mean you're happy?"

"I'm so happy, wait sister?" Ava's grin lit up the whole room and it reminded Imogen of Abby when she had heard the same thing in their previous two announcements. "A baby sister! Granny, I'm going to have a new baby sister."

Amelia had tears rolling down her cheeks but these were very different to the sad one she had shed so many of over the previous few days. These were tears of joy at the happiness that was in front of her and the excitement that was beginning to creep into her body.

"You are and she is going to have the three best older sisters she could ever want." Amelia stood on shaky legs to hug her family. "I am so very happy for you, for all of us."

Meanwhile, one of the future older sisters looked a bit perplexed by what she could understand. "Baby lives here?"

Zara was only two and a half but even though she didn't say as much, like Ava she was pretty advanced for her age and right now she was a bit uneasy. Luckily her Mama knew how to handle her.

"In a few months time, when you're three there will be a new baby here little one and she's going to be a part of our family forever. But I can tell you this, she's going to love you very much and I know you'll love her and look after her. She'll be small for a while but when she's bigger you can play together and have lots of fun. And I think you'll like being a big sister."

"Big sister? Me?" Zara's eyes lit up. She idolised her older sisters and as Constance had guessed, the chance to be one was very appealing.

"Yes Sweetpea." Imogen sat next to their daughter and gently lifted her onto her lap. "And you can start minding her right now." She placed Zara's hand on her tummy. "She has to live in here until she's ready to be with all of us. She's very small now but she'll get bigger soon. That means you have to be careful of Mummy's tummy so no jumping okay?"

"Won't squish baby.", Zara promised before kissing her Mummy's nose and grinning at her sisters who were waiting to have a chance to feel where the baby was growing.

"This is so cool." Abby breathed. "Have you had a scan yet?"

"No.", Imogen beamed at them. "Next Friday at half four. Luckily school will be done for the day then."

"You mean we can come?" Abby was thrilled

"If Dr Ravenscroft says it's okay." Constance knew it would be and she knew that although Zara may be a bit young, Abby and Ava would love to see this first scan. As would the proud grandparents who had said that yes, if it was alright with the doctor they would love to be a part of the moment once the girls had seen their sister.

"A new sister _and_ I'm going to school. I'm really lucky aren't I? Can I tell my new friends about her?", Ava wanted to know as she had her own cuddles with Mummy.

Imogen felt a sense of relief that Ava was talking about school in such an excited way again. The previous few days had dimmed her enthusiasm somewhat but now it seemed she was eager to get started. "You can poppet though remember, it wil be next year before she gets here."

"That's okay Mummy, I'll have lots of time to make up stories to tell her and think of games to play with her. Oh, where will she sleep? She can share my room if she wants to. And my bed."

"We've got lots of time to organise that little one." Constance caught Imogen's eye and smiled knowing that they had been right, this had been the perfect time to break the news. "What the three of you can do is tell Stephen, Gabrielle, Jamie and Sarah when they come for dinner later."

"I tell Stevie?", Zara half asked, half stated.

"You can tell Uncle Stephen Sweetpea, tell him you'll be a big sister just like me.", Imogen confirmed with a kiss for the excited toddler.

"But before all of that, how about you and your sisters help me to make some lunch? Mummy needs to keep her strength up so the baby grows big and strong.", Constance suggested.

"I'll give you a hand.", Tom offered after giving his daughter another squeeze, He knew this would be the last baby his girls would have and he was over the moon to be sharing this moment with them all.

Abby, Ava and Zara led the way out of the room, doing what they deemed their 'big sister dance' with their amused mother and grandfather following behind. Just before they entered the kitchen Ava ran back and indicated that she wanted to speak to her Mama privately.

"My new sister won't go away will she? 'Cos I want her to be our sister all the time."

"No dear, she's going to be here before you know it and part of our family always." Constance lifted Ava into her arms so she could look her in the eyes as she had with the future version of her daughter just days before. "And something tells me she's going to be pretty wonderful, just like her sisters."

Ava grinned before kissing her mother's lips. "We're going to love her forever."

"We are little one, we already do."

Meanwhile Amelia and Imogen were still sitting together on the couch.

"We do know this won't take all the sadness away but we thought it was the right time to tell you all."

"It was perfect timing Imogen. And you're right, the grief is still there but I have other things to focus on, the animals, the work I still do in the school but most importantly, the family I thought I'd never really have and the new member that I am very excited to meet next year."

"Would you like to feel?", Imogen asked. Previously Amelia had felt when Ava and then Zara had started to kick but never beforehand. It may have been silly but she thought it might help even more to have that connection straight away.

"Oh I really would." For a moment they sat in silence as Amelia gently placed her hand over Imogen's slightly protruding stomach. "You're going to be born into a lot of love and happiness little girl, I promise you that.", she whispered before drawing her hand back and giving Imogen another hug. "Thank you."

"There's no need to thank me, think of it as Granny's privilege."

A little after lunch Amelia and Constance found themselves alone again in the kitchen. Tom and Abby had gone to walk Shep and Wendy and Imogen was taking a nap with the two younger girls.

"So, another little Drill girl.", Amelia smiled as she poured them both some tea.

"Yes, one more just as we wanted." Constance thought for a moment before shyly sharing something else with Amelia. "Ava mentioned her to me and the fact that Imogen is pregnant."

"Oh?" Amelia was immediately on the alert, that was until she saw the glowing face across from her.

"She said that no matter what else had happened, finding out about her new sister was one of the greatest moments of her life and she also said….", Constance smiled before taking a sip of her tea. "She said that she will be wonderful."

Amelia reached across for Constance's hand. "Of course she will but I'm glad Ava confirmed it. And no matter what else, I'm happy she came back to help us. She's going to be wonderful herself as I believe will Abby and Zara

"So do I. I am glad we don't know too much about the future, even about Ava. Beyond her magical abilities and what she looks like we know very little about her. She did a very good job of keeping the element of surprise regarding what's to come. I was thinking about it earlier, how strange it is that I was talking to this older version of my daughter who knew her baby sister's name, something Imogen and I don't even know yet."

"How are you finding not telling Imogen about what happened?"

Constance answered by sharing their conversation from early on Wednesday morning. "I'm happy that I've shared what I can but also I know Imogen well enough to understand that looking into the future is not something she would choose to do."

"No, she wouldn't.", Amelia agreed. "And I can say the same for Tom which is why I'm okay with not telling him. I think Ava knew that also which was why she came to us. Neither of us would have chosen to look into the future either but I think we understood why it had to be done."

"I think so too."

They both sat in companionable silence, drinking their tea and contemplating what had happened until Amelia spoke again.

"I received a card from my cousin yesterday, she couldn't make the funeral but wanted to send her sympathies. It contained a quote from Socrates that resonated with me, even more so since you and Imogen shared the news with us this morning. It said, 'The secret to change is to focus all of your energy, not on fighting the old, but on building the new.'

"I fought for years with Agatha, trying to get her to change her ways. That fight is over now and I've already made a promise to Tom that I won't let the sadness that I feel at her passing impact my happiness. I intend to keep that promise and focus, not on the past, but on the future, one day at a time."

Constance walked around the table and embraced Amelia. "I'm so pleased to hear you say that and I know that Ava- both versions would feel the same way."

"Yes." Amelia whispered as she tightened her hold. It was hard to describe exactly what Constance was to her but had she given birth to her she couldn't have loved her any more. Agatha had been so wrong in what she had said. It wasn't just Constance, she and the entire family they had both found were everything to Amelia.

Since Agatha's death her own mortality had obviously been on her mind. Ava's visit from the future had also raised some questions that she had chosen not to voice out loud, even to Constance. But these were questions that would not and should not be answered. No matter how long was left in her life Amelia knew that she wanted to enjoy every moment with the family she had been blessed with.

"We're the lucky ones my dear. Life has changed but for us it will go on which I am very grateful for. And you know, I have a feeling that it will just keep getting better."

 ** _A/N And so this one ends and life does goes on- or it will for those who are interested :) Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed I do really love knowing what people think and I appreciate the support. As for what's next, I'm already planning a short Christmas story and a have couple of other bits floating around in my mind- prompts welcome as always. Thanks again._**


End file.
